The hardest choice
by bonesmad
Summary: things had been so straight forward but now there was a think in the works. now she had to choose between two men and no matter what she did she would hurt one of them... short one shot


She sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the white dress. This was it, the day she'd been waiting for all her life. The beginning of her happily ever after. Now there was only once decision left to make. Which guy should she choose? If you'd asked her a month ago there wouldn't even had been a choice. She'd only had one option, but then he'd appeared back in her life and things changed, something she'd been so sure of was thrown completely askew and she had to think carefully, and what ever she chose at the end she was going to hurt one of the most important people in her life. On the one hand she had the man that had been her constant for so long now, the loving, sweet protective man who would turn the world upside down for her, even if he didn't like to admit it. On the other there was the man from her past, the man who'd broken her heart and she'd put completely out of her head for years. Yes he'd blown into her life for such a brief amount of time and he'd left but he seemed to think he could do that whenever he wanted, but at the end of the day she loved him and she always would. How could she choose between them, the constant Italian who she'd come to depend on or the flaky man who would always be in her heart?

Zipping back up the dress bag she sighed and turned back to doing her nails. Her bridesmaids were off collecting their dresses, her family were staying as far away from her as possible until tomorrow and the two men in question were downstairs setting up chairs side by side both unaware of the thoughts running through her head.

She was putting the final coat of paint on her nails when the door opened.

"Hey darling how are you getting on?" she smiled as he walked over to her, his newly bald again head shining.

"What happened to giving me space?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I thought I'd be safe to speak to Bridezilla for a few seconds because she loves me so much." He laughed and walked over to the window. "Have you seen the garden. It looks pretty amazing." She walked over to stand beside him and looked out.

"Of it's stunning! You didn't have to do that you know I could have gotten someone."

"I enjoyed being involved. You've planned so much of it yourself." He kissed the top of her head. "Right I'll let you be."

She watched him walk out and close the door, how could she hurt him. He meant the world to her.

She had just settled down when the door opened again and in he walked. The man who'd reappeared at the last hour.

"Hey baby. We're all set up."

"I know it looks lovely."

"you're getting your fairytale wedding."

"Indeed." She smiled. "I cant believe you're here."

"I couldn't let you do this without seeing you first. You should know that."

"I have to go for a shower and set my hair." She said kissing his cheek. He just nodded and walked back out the door. she watched him leave and realised that it would be just as hard to hurt him. She flopped down on the bed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Tomorrow was meant to be the happiest day of her life and yet here she was completely torn. The door opened again

"Oh who is it now!" she said frustratedly.

"Just me." A brown head come through the door.

"oh Mark sorry!" she got up and ran straight into his arms.

"hey, hey what's wrong!" he said rubbing her back.

"I cant do it I cant decide between them." He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"hey darling this isn't that big a deal. All that maters is that you're getting married tomorrow!" a smile broke out on her face.

"Yes I am."

"Lennox!" he warned.

"Yes we are." She grinned and going up on her tiptoes kissed him.

"But you will need to pick someone."

"Mark I can't decide. Cant they both do it!"

"Well the aisle isn't really wide enough, and we cant be guaranteed they wont kill each other. you know Joe still has some issues when it comes to your dad."

"I never thought when I came to my wedding day that the biggest decision I'd have to make would be who's going to give me away, my father or my uncle."

"hey you're lucky to have them both. Joe would rip the world apart for you and despite everything your father loves you too." She smiled up at her future husband.

"I am lucky."


End file.
